


[Podfic of] dirt and glitter cover the floor

by exmanhater



Series: [Podfic of] go on as three [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Quentin can be either a one-night stand or a long-term investment. She can't see any in-between, not with him.





	[Podfic of] dirt and glitter cover the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dirt and glitter cover the floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876481) by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2kKBAz7) [13 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2kzrjWo) [14 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 25:41

**Streaming:**  



End file.
